


let's see what we have here

by Ultima



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultima/pseuds/Ultima
Summary: Kray gets cornered by Mad Burnish in his office, and they decide to give him a taste of his own medicine.For the Noncon Hotel White Day Exchange!! I felt a little guilty because I was the only artist among the writers, so I hope this is alright, hehe.... It was also a little hard to translate the details given to me in art form. I hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis, Mad Burnish/Kray Foresight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Noncon Hotel White Day Gift Exchange





	let's see what we have here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smutgusher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/379166927668641793/688202720280051739/madobaku.png)


End file.
